


Morosexual

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: She turned in the direction of the of the sound and saw a blue-haired girl face on the ground. Glancing at the steps near her, Kyoko could safely assume she tripped over them.What an idiot!She laughed to herself.Inktober Day 5You know what, I'm not gonna tell you the prompt this time, I challenge you to find out. You'll have a week before I'll update this and write it just like in all my other works, the ones who'll have figured it out will get an honor mention!Here's a clue: it's all over this story.Good luck!





	Morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> We have a word in Italy for this kind of works; it's "supercazzola"

For once, Kyoko felt happy.

Evanescence were in Japan for a tour and were performing right next to her city! She had the chance to hear her favorite band live, how many people got that chance?

She was getting inside the stadium minding her own business, too exited to give a damn about people around her, but a noise got her attention.  
A thod.  
She turned in the direction of the of the sound and saw a blue-haired girl face on the ground. Glancing at the steps near her, Kyoko could safely assume she tripped over them.

 _What an idiot!_ She laughed to herself.

The girl's friend rushed right away to help her on her feet and Kyoko got a glimpse of her face. With a smirk, the girl reassured her friend and the two of them proceeded inside.

_At least she's cute_

Content with that little pre-show, she followed them in.

The inside was huge. It was her first time in that place and Kyoko was impressed. Mostly by the work they did to decorate and create the atmosphere. Everything aroud her was so gothic, she loved it! And she wasn't alone.  
People all around her were standing with their mouths open wide, but once again “Blue” got her attention. So busy looking around, she somehow managed to trip over her feet.

“Sayaka-chan, you should be more careful!”

“I know, I know, sorry Madoka” she laughed it off “It's just that this place looks incredible!” her eyes were shining.

_Sayaka uh?_

Kyoko didn't have the time to question why she was so happy she got her name, that the lights turned off and the members of the band showed up.  
Everybody cheered and the concert begun.

 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

 

It started epicly, everyone was moving around and jumping and singing as loud as they could, and Kyoko wasn't any less.  
Close to her, Sayaka was getting really into it, while Madoka appeared to be more shy. She didn't look like the type of person who enjoyed that kind of music at all and Kyoko was pretty sure she went there just to hang out with her friend, but even her went more with the flow at the chorus.

 

_Wake me up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(wake me up inside)_

 

Kyoko was thrilled. Her favorite band, the noise, the excitement of people who shared her passion, there was so much energy all around her!

 

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

 

She looked beside her again and found Sayaka on the ground again. All of her epic mood risked to disappear at the sight, barely keeping herself from bursting into a lout laughter, but the blue-haired just got up and kept doing her thing like nothing happened.

The redhead had to admit she was impressed, the girl was full of bruises and patches and didn't look bothered at all.  
Kyoko smiled.

_Not bad._

But she soon lost her attention when Kyoko's favorite part started.

 

_All this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_but you were there in front of me_

 

Busy with her crazy singing, Kyoko took some time to catch the girl looking at her. Caught red-handed, Sayaka blushed in embarrassment, but because of some unknown courage (or idiocy) she didn't look away.

She started singing directly to her instead.

 

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

 

Kyoko's eyes widen. That girl had guts, and she liked that.

She let out a laugh and responded, her smirk permanently present on her lips.

 

_Withouth a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here._

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life!_

 

Neither one of them knew of that happening, but the two of them just ended up dancing and singing together. The other girl wasn't the best dancer honestly, she was so goofy, but she liked it. It had been a long time since she last liked and clicked with someone like that.

She almost felt bad for the other girl, Madoka, for suddenly becoming the third wheel, but she was too distracted to keep that thought in her head.

 

_Wake me up_

_(wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(wake me up inside)_

 

The situation was incredible, fun, exiting and ridiculous, all at the same time. But the ridiculousness was the thing that prevailed when Sayaka's dance moves made her trip again, on Kyoko this time, dragging her down with her this time.

 

_Save me!_

 

For a moment everything stayed still.  
Loud music was now a distant melody, people around them gone. There were just the two of them.  
Kyoko's face was as red as her hair, she tried to hide it by turning her head, but still offering help to her new... what even could she call that?  
She didn't know, nor care.

Sayaka accepted her hand, and gave her a bright smile.

Kyoko was in love by the end of the song.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXbYizLS8nA  
> Just thank my roomate/beta for this. Now this is canonically how things went, Madoka is Undyne. I never even played Undertale.  
> This is all his fault.


End file.
